


Ella se ha ido

by TheDarkSwan_2000



Series: Legado de Invierno [4]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Angustía, Blake es una gran hermana para Ruby, Gen, JOYR está triste, Nora cuida mucho de Ruby, Penny se ha ido, Ruby Rose (RWBY) Needs a Hug, Spoilers: Volume 8 (RWBY), Volume 8 (RWBY), Weiss muy preocupada por Ruby
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:35:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29931456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDarkSwan_2000/pseuds/TheDarkSwan_2000
Summary: El momento de explicar todo lo que ha sucedido ha llegado, y los eventos sucedidos al equipo RWBNP han dejado una sensación amarga en JOYR.
Relationships: Blake Belladonna & Ruby Rose, Blake Belladonna & Ruby Rose & Weiss Schnee & Yang Xiao Long, Jaune Arc & Lie Ren & Nora Valkyrie, Ruby Rose & Nora Valkyrie, Ruby Rose & Weiss Schnee
Series: Legado de Invierno [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2174634
Kudos: 3





	Ella se ha ido

**Author's Note:**

> Advertencia de spoilers de los capítulos del volumen 8 emitidos hasta ahora (capítulo 10)

Blake acarició con cautela la cabellera de Ruby, evitando moverse de su actual posición, abrazándola mientras estaban sentadas en el suelo frente a la puerta del baño. La semblanza de Ren había funcionado para evitar que la menor no terminara desmayándose, pero la fauno sabía que eso no eliminaría los pensamientos caóticos que abordaban a su líder, y que ahora eran peores debido al ultimátum.

Su mirada ámbar se deslizó hacia un lado, encontrándose con la figura de Yang, y en sus ojos podía notar que claramente necesitaba una respuesta sobre lo que le sucedía a su hermana menor. La fauno suspiró, y con una mirada le rogó que esperara, lo mejor era no abordar a Ruby después de la transmisión del ultimátum.

—Ruby —la llamó con suavidad, intentando mirar al rostro a la joven, pero ésta se removió contra su hombro con un poco de brusquedad. Blake pudo adivinar que no quería levantar la mirada, seguro se había percatado de que ella y Weiss no habían sido las únicas en verla en aquel estado. Suspiró —¿Estás de acuerdo en que volvamos a la habitación? —lo mejor es preguntarle y no imponerlo, necesitaba convencerla —. Nora se ha quedado preocupada —agregó. Sintió como Ruby movió su cabeza un poco, notando que sus plateados se desviaron a donde las figuras de Ren y Yang se encontraban, solo para después volver a ocultar su rostro en el hombro de la fauno.

—Oigan —Weiss fue quien tomó la palabra, dirigiendo la mirada al par —¿Podrían esperarnos en la habitación? Estaremos ahí en un minuto —la ex-heredera igualmente se había percatado de la acción de Ruby, y sabía tan bien como Blake, que no quería enfrentarlos aún.

Blake notó como Yang intentó protestar, dando un paso al frente hacia ellas, pero la fauno sacudió su cabeza lentamente, indicándole que no lo hiciera, pidiéndole que no abrumara más a su hermana, a lo que la rubia se detuvo y Blake notó en sus ojos lo herida que estaba ante la situación. Ren descansó una mano en el hombro de Yang, sin apartar la mirada de Weiss y asintió en silencio, para después guiar a la rubia junto a él. Yang volvió a mirarlas sobre el hombro rápidamente, expresando lo angustiada que estaba, más sin embargo continuó su camino

—Ruby, ¿Quieres esperar un minuto más antes de volver con el resto? —preguntó Weiss con suavidad, acercando su mano a la parte izquierda de la cabeza de la azabache y acomodando los mechones rebeldes que tapaban los ojos de su líder, logrando visualizar su ojo.

—Quiero... lavarme el rostro —murmuró Ruby con voz pequeña, mientras se separaba lentamente del cuerpo de la fauno y se enderezaba un poco, pero su mirada se perdía en el suelo. Blake asintió y lentamente se puso de pie a la par de Weiss.

La fauno extendió ambas manos hacia la joven, quien las tomó sin protestar y fue puesta de pie.

[...]

Ren miró de reojo a Yang a su lado, quien estaba abrazándose a si misma con los brazos mientras mordía su labio con fuerza.

—Sé que estás preocupada por Ruby, y también estás molesta por no conocer la situación para ayudarla —la rubia dirigió su mirada a Ren quien había devuelto sus ojos rosas al pasillo —. Estuvimos fuera dos días y no sabemos que sucedió, pero no podemos presionarla, Yang.

—Viste sus emociones, ¿no? —Yang murmura. No es exactamente una pregunta, pero necesita confirmarlo. Ren asintió de forma afirmativa —¿Tan mal está? —pregunta con voz temblorosa, con la imagen de su hermana luchando por respirar en su cabeza nuevamente, y el nudo en su estómago se retuerce violentamente.

—Yo... —Ren suspira —, no puedo ir gritando las emociones de los demás sin su permiso, Yang —explicó con suavidad, volviendo su mirada rosa hacia la rubia —. Solo puedo decirte que es decisión de Ruby compartir todo lo que siente

—Todo lo que siente, ¿eh? —susurra con amargura, cerrando sus ojos unos segundos una vez están frente a la puerta de la habitación —. Bien —acepta finalmente lo dicho por Ren, y con ello ambos entran a la recámara.

Jaune está al lado de Nora, usando su semblanza en ella mientras la pelirroja mira seriamente a la ventana, con sus manos descansando sobre su abdomen. Ren camina hacia la cama, sentándose con cautela a la orilla, a la altura de las piernas de la chica, quien finalmente desliza la mirada a él, solo para apartarla una vez más y dirigirla a Yang que está junto a Oscar.

—¿Ruby? —pregunta dejando que una chispa de preocupación se refleje en sus aguamarina.

—Con Weiss y Blake, necesitaba un momento —responde Yang y después hace una ligera mueca, dando a entender que quisiera estar con su hermana en esos momentos.

El silencio pronto reinó en la habitación de inmediato, hasta que el sonido de la puerta abriéndose captó la atención de los chicos, notando como Weiss y Blake ingresaban a la habitación con Ruby al medio de ambas, con sus brazos en la cintura de la joven para ayudarla a mantenerla de pie. Oscar y Yang les abrieron espacio, dejando que las tres se dirigieran a la cama. Jaune se detuvo de ayudar a Nora cuando ésta se removió para acomodarse mejor, manteniendo su mirada en Ruby.

El par pronto depositó a Ruby en la cama, quien al acomodarse al lado de Nora hizo una ligera mueca, llevando su mano a uno de sus costados, presionándolo un poco.

—¿Estás bien? —le susurra la pelirroja —. Son tus costillas, ¿no? —Blake se encargó de retirar algunos mechones desordenados de la visión de Ruby, mientras ésta intentaba concentrarse un poco en la poca aura que recuperó para lidiar con las heridas —. Jaune, ¿puedes encargarte de Ruby? —rápidamente dirige su mirada al rubio, quien asiente para después comenzar a rodear la cama. Blake se retira de inmediato del lado de Ruby para darle el espacio a su amigo, dejando a Weiss sentada al pie de la cama.

—Estoy bien —murmura Ruby en respuesta, reacia a recibir ayuda, y Jaune detiene sus pasos unos momentos, mirando con preocupación a la menor por el tono neutro de su voz —, debería concentrarse en ti —agrega en voz baja, dándose cuenta del tono de voz que había usado y dirigiendo su mirada a Nora.

—Oye, ya me ayudó un poco —le responde la de ojos aguamarina con una suave sonrisa, colocando su mano sobre la mano que Ruby usa para presionar sus costillas —. Lo necesitas, Ruby —Ruby hizo una ligera mueca, pero asintió. Jaune retomó su camino, colocándose de su lado de la cama.

—Y... —Yang toma la palabra al rodearlos otro pequeño silencio, mirando como Jaune mantiene sus manos frente a su hermana mientras el aura roja comienza a cubrir a la menor —¿Qué ha sucedido en nuestra ausencia? Por lo que vimos, lograron transmitir el mensaje —comenta, intentando partir del tema de Amity para no ir de lleno a lo que _sea_ que le haya sucedido a las chicas. Pero pronto Yang nota como los ojos plateados de su hermana se dilatan, clavándose en sus manos que ahora descansan en su regazo apretadas en puños. Nota como Weiss a acercado su mano al tobillo de su hermana, dándole un ligero apretón mientras la mira con preocupación.

—Si... Fue así —responde Blake desviando la mirada hacia Ruby, con sus orejas caídas y su mano sosteniendo uno de sus brazos con fuerza —. Pero, sucedieron algunas cosas antes de eso, y también después —murmura deslizando sus ámbar a Nora, quien emite un suspiro y lanza su cabeza hacia el respaldo de la cama, quedándose en esa posición. Ren la mira con preocupación ante la reacción de la pelirroja, pero decide no preguntar —. Usamos unos conductos de polvo de la compañía Schnee para infiltrarnos a la base de Atlas y obtener los códigos que necesitábamos. Estábamos bien gracias a la ayuda de May, y luego las cosas se complicaron.

—Las alarmas se dispararon, May se separó de nosotras para preparar una nave y así poder escapar. Así que el resto fuimos por los códigos, y los Ace Ops de pronto ya estaban frente a nosotros —Weiss ha decidido tomar el mando en el relato, los chicos no saben la razón de esa acción, pero se mantienen en silencio — . Logramos hacernos de los códigos, pero al abrir la puerta de la habitación ellos nos esperaban —suspiró, para después mirar por sobre su hombro a Yang y Oscar —. Nos separaron de _Penny_... —los chicos notan el temblor en la voz de Weiss al mencionarla, pronto se dan cuenta de como Ruby se estremece un poco, y la mano de Nora se dirige al hombro de la azabache, dándole un suave apretón mientras la pelirroja mantiene sus ojos cerrados con fuerza. Blake se ha mantenido quieta en su posición, apretando cada vez más sus dedos en la piel de su brazo —. Ella estuvo luchando con los Ace Ops mientras intentábamos encontrar una forma de abrir la puerta electrificada, pero el tiempo pasaba y no sabíamos que hacer —Weiss de inmediato dirigió su mirada a Nora, quien no abandonó su posición, y la peliblanca tomó aquello como una señal para seguir —. Por eso, Nora decidió absorber la energía de la puerta y tirarla para nosotras, pero terminó inconsciente por la enorme cantidad de electricidad —las miradas fueron de inmediato a la pelirroja, quien frunció un poco el ceño demostrando que sabía que la miraban a ella y sus cicatrices. Ruby lentamente deslizó una de sus manos y la colocó sobre la de Nora que aún descansaba en su hombro, en respuesta la pelirroja solo le dio un nuevo apretón —. Los Ace Ops de pronto se retiraron, pero no sin antes de robar una de las espadas de Penny. Después, nos reunimos con May de nuevo y salimos de ahí —Weiss guardó silencio, volviendo su mirada a Ruby, y cerro sus ojos azules, como si no quisiera continuar con la siguiente parte de la historia. Jaune finalmente terminó con Ruby, a lo que se dirigió al lado de Yang y Oscar, mientras Blake tomaba el lugar que abandonó, subiéndose a la cama al lado de Ruby.

—Habíamos decidido que Penny fuera a Amity —continuó Blake, su voz estaba un poco hueca y hasta cansada y triste —. Creímos que estaría mejor si estuviera con Pietro y María en el despegue, lejos de aquí, y así... No correr riesgos de que Ironwood o Salem llegaran a ella. Así que ella se separó de nosotras para ir a Amity, y nosotras llegamos aquí para cuidar de Nora —la mirada de Ruby vuelve a perderse en su cabello, retirando su mano de la de Nora, quien imita la acción dejando el agarre que tenía en el hombro de la azabache, y abriendo sus ojos con preocupación debido al rumbo que comienza a tomar la conversación.

—Por supuesto no funcionó —gruñó Ruby con la voz hueca, alertando al resto. Blake mordió su labio, mirando a la menor con preocupación. Nora volvió a erguirse, enfocando su atención en Ruby.

—Ruby, lo que sucedió no fue--- —Weiss intenta intervenir en la línea de pensamientos de su pareja, deseando poder sacarla de ese pozo antes de volver a él.

—¡Claro que lo fue! —Ruby de pronto ha alzado su voz, finalmente elevando su mirada solo para revelar unas llamaradas plateadas alrededor de sus ojos, junto a una abrupta corriente de aire que movió las cortinas de la habitación.

El grupo se ha quedado paralizado, observando y comprendiendo de inmediato la razón por la que Penny no los había recibido, no la habían visto o porque no la habían mencionado hasta ahora, y que cuando lo habían hecho... Explicaba sus reacciones sombrías. 

_Ella se ha ido_.

Ruby se da cuenta enseguida que ahora lo saben, y su respiración vuelve a desestabilizarse mientras las llamas desaparecen de sus ojos. En un segundo, su mirada plata se conecta a la de su hermana, hay conmoción y tristeza en sus ojos lilas, y las entrañas de Ruby se revuelven violentamente, llevándola a desviar la mirada de Yang.

—Ruby, mírame —le llama Nora con seriedad. Ruby agacha la mirada nuevamente, apretando su mandíbula y sacudiendo su cabeza en señal de negación, pero eso no impide que la de ojos aguamarina prosiga —. No lo sabías. Lo que ocurriría, lo que vendría después, **_no lo sabías_** —hay una determinación aterradora en la voz de la pelirroja, que provoca un escalofrío en Ruby, y muy a regañadientes asiente a sus palabras, aún si no está de acuerdo.

Blake con cautela coloca su mano en la espalda de Ruby, inclinándose un poco para entrar a su campo de visión —¿Está bien si continuo, o lo detenemos? —pregunta con suavidad, logrando encontrarse con sus ojos plateados. Lentamente Ruby asiente, por lo que la fauno le dedica una suave sonrisa y vuelve a erguirse, volteando hacia sus amigos —. Creemos que algo malo sucedió en Amity, ya que después de la transmisión, y de haber tenido una leve discusión con May acerca de dirigirnos a Mantle. Justo después de que Whitley llamó a Klein para atender a Nora, Penny cayó del cielo frente a la mansión, claramente herida, y la trajimos aquí para que Klein la atendiera —Blake se detiene un momento, recuperando el aliento mientras su mano se desliza a las manos de Ruby, sosteniéndolas con firmeza ya que las cosas solo empeoraran.

—May tuvo que marcharse a Mantle, así que nos quedamos atrás, necesitábamos ayudar a Nora y Penny —Weiss retomó la explicación, relatando desde el corte de luz hasta como Whitley desvió recursos de la compañía para ayudar a Mantle, y también acerca del sabueso, el cuál estuvo por llevarse a Ruby cuando su objetivo era Penny, que había despertado y actuado raro. Weiss suspiró temblorosamente al llegar a la parte donde el sabueso habló, y estaba preparándose para llegar a la siguiente parte cuando la interrumpieron.

—¿El Grimm hablaba? —cuestiona Oscar con los ojos abiertos. Yang apretó su mandíbula con fuerza ante el recordatorio de la paliza que el Grimm les había dado, perdiendo a Oscar en el proceso, y saber que su equipo se había enfrentado a él le producía una gran preocupación.

—Quizás... Era el mismo Grimm que secuestró a Oscar —miradas confundidas recaen en Jaune, quien suspira, rascándose la nuca con nerviosismo —. Cuando estábamos ayudando a limpiar una zona, un Grimm inteligente nos atacó, capturando a Oscar y llevándolo a la ballena de Salem. Tuvimos que ir a rescatarlo.

—Bueno, el asunto es... Que Ruby usó sus ojos para acabar con el Grimm y salvar a Penny. Creímos que el asunto acabo cuando la soltó y el se estrelló contra el ventanal rompiéndolo. Blake y yo nos encargamos de Penny mientras Ruby se nos unía, pero después... —las palabras de Weiss murieron en su garganta, sus ojos se dirigieron enseguida a Ruby con preocupación, de la misma manera en que Nora y Blake se habían concentrado en la azabache que estaba en silencio.

—Díselos —murmuró Ruby con seriedad, elevando su mirada hacia Weiss, quien mordió sus labios, encogiéndose de hombros ante la mirada vacía de su pareja —. No lo hará menos real si no lo dices —agrega volviendo a desviar su mirada hacia la ventana mientras una ligera acuosidad aparece en sus ojos. Blake se acerca más a Ruby, chocando su hombro con el de la menor y dejando que ésta deje caer su cabeza en su hombro, pero sin apartar la mirada de la ventana.

—Había una persona dentro del Grimm —declara Weiss finalmente, dando un pequeño apretón al tobillo de Ruby, quien muerde sus labios. La ex-heredera no necesita mirar al resto a su espalda o a Ren a su lado para saber que le miran perplejos —, y esa persona era un fauno de... Ojos plateados —lo dice por fin, sintiendo que un pequeño peso se le ha quitado de encima, pero sintiendo la realidad de la crueldad de Salem respirarle en la nuca.

Yang abre sus ojos con horror, mirando a Blake, quien asiente suavemente al saber que está buscando una confirmación de ese hecho, y pronto sus ojos lilas viajan hacia Ruby, quien se mantiene de alguna manera fuera de la revelación, pérdida en el cielo que hay después de la ventana. Blake la mira de reojo y recarga un poco su cabeza contra la de la azabache.

—Cuando Tyrian quiso capturar a Ruby en nuestro viaje, ¿Fue por...? —murmura Jaune con un nudo en el estómago, recordando como casi la pierden de no haber sido por la oportuna aparición de Qrow.

—Jaune —lo frena Ren de inmediato con suavidad, indicándole con una mirada al chico que no siga, y después dirige la mirada a Yang, a lo que Jaune le imita, notando el terror reflejado en los ojos de la rubia.

—¿Y esa cosa casi se lleva a Ruby? —cuestiona Yang con el terror reflejado en su voz, y Ruby no puede evitar sentir un escalofrío, su hermana no suele descompensarse de esa manera, y menos con ella presente —¡¿Qué hubiera pasado si---?!

—Pero no lo hizo —dice Ruby, interrumpiendo la línea alterada de su hermana, ella cierra sus ojos, manteniendo un rostro neutro al rememorar lo que había sucedido en solo unas horas —. Y Penny fue quien terminó siendo lastimada por el sabueso, lo único que hice al usar mis ojos fue hacer que descubriéramos que era una persona. Whitley y Willow son quienes lo detuvieron por completo, por eso la enorme armadura tirada en el suelo al lado de las escaleras —explica sin ninguna emoción reflejada en su voz, estaba agotada incluso para volver a sentir la desesperación que sintió al verlo, simplemente estaba muy cansada, y pronto levantó su cabeza hacia los demás —. Después de eso, Klein atendió a Penny en otra habitación, y me quedé a su lado para esperar a que despertara —está tomando la parte más difícil de la explicación, lo sabe, quizás se está castigando de alguna forma al hacerlo, pero lo está haciendo.

—Ruby--- —Blake intenta intervenir, mirándola con preocupación pura.

—Tengo que hacerlo, Blake —le susurra Ruby con voz pequeña mientras voltea a verla, sintiendo de nuevo la pesadez de su pecho, solo que está vez no hay lágrimas, solo vacío. Blake asiente, deslizando su brazo por detrás de la espalda de la azabache, atrayéndola a ella. Nora ha colocado su mano sobre la de Blake que aún se mantiene sobre las de Ruby, y Weiss se ha levantado de su lugar, solo para sentarse frente a Blake y colocar su mano sobre la de las demás. Ruby asintió, intentando darles una pequeña sonrisa por el gesto, pero no pudo más que darles una media sonrisa. La azabache volvió su mirada a los demás, deslizándola por cada uno de ellos hasta llegar a su hermana —. Cuando estaba sola con Penny, ella despertó —finalmente sintió una chispa de emoción despertar en ella, tristeza, pero no se iba a detener, tenía que seguir con ello, el resto merecía saber como ahora tiene los poderes de Penny —. Ella estaba asustada, dijo que no quería lastimarnos, así que ella... Decidió _morir_ para que los poderes de la doncella fueran hacia mí, y ahora soy la doncella del invierno —cuando acabó, Ruby sintió un terrible ardor en el pecho. Admitir en voz alta lo que había pasado era como arrancar un vendaje con violencia, provocando que la herida volviera abrirse, pero la idea de derrumbarse fue reprimida por completo, ahora no eran solo Blake y Weiss las que la verían, sería el resto de ellos y _**no podía hacer tal cosa ahora**_ , así que lo enterró hasta el fondo una vez más mientras veía la tristeza en el resto del grupo, notó algunas lágrimas en los ojos de Jaune, Ren apartó la mirada lejos de ella con sus labios apretados con fuerza, y su hermana, su hermana tenía su mirada clavada en el suelo, una cortina rubia cubría sus ojos y sus puños estaban muy apretados. Ruby tomó una bocanada de aire —. Weiss, ¿puedes entregarme mi scroll? —le pregunta, y no puede evitar que su tono se escuche tan cansado, pronto se libera del agarre de sus amigas, que le dan su espacio de inmediato. La ex-heredera solo asiente, y le devuelve el artefacto a su pareja, quien lo enciende, mirando el tiempo que ha transcurrido —. Antes del ultimátum, May llamó, los estaban atacando cuando la llamada se cortó antes de poder decirme otra cosa —informa, centrándose en la situación, las miradas se dirigen a ella, pero se mantiene inmersa en la pantalla del scroll —. Hemos perdido 15 minutos en esto. Necesitamos llamar a May de vuelta para revisar la situación, si hay posibilidades de evacuar entonces se hará. Y aún así, tendremos que considerar responder a las demandas del general o engañarlo, pero sería tomar un gran riesgo —declara apagando el scroll y elevando de nuevo la mirada hacia el resto, y el ambiente tenso solo crece cada vez más. _ **Ya era demasiado**_.

[...]


End file.
